Un Campamento de Locos
by Alaka-Dan
Summary: [Editado] —Vaya campamento de locos—hablo por fin Tsubaki soltando un suspiró de pesadez —Ni que lo digas—concordaron todos con ellas. —Al menos ya nada podría salir mal. —Dijo Black Star. Y como si el universo lo hubiese escuchado comenzó a caer una fuerte lluvia que apagó la pequeña llama de la fogata— Está bien. Olvídenlo.


_**Un Campamento de locos.**_

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su respectivo dueño. Lo único que a mí me pertenece es la historia.

En una noche fría y obscura se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes, iluminados únicamente por la pequeña llama de una fogata. Estos estaban mayormente rasguñados, cubiertos de barro y con algunas prendas rotas. Sentados alrededor de la fogata se abrazaban a sí mismos con el fin de retener el –poco- calor que el fuego emanaba.

—Muchas gracias Black Star. —Ironizo una peli-ceniza con la ropa lodosa, notablemente enojada— Gracias a ti estamos así.

— ¿Acaso tú, vil humana estas diciendo que yo, _Él Gran Black Star_ , tengo la culpa de esto? —dijo _ofendido_ un peli-azul de cabellos, mojado y sucio atado al tronco de un árbol — ¡Él Gran Ore-sama no tienes nada que ver con est…- —el golpe de un libro propinado por la chica lo hizo callar.

—Por supuesto que la culpa es tuya. — Apoyó una rubia con el cabello enmarañado y miles de cosas en el— Fuiste tú quien nos metió en todo este embrollo grandísimo idiota.

—Yo las apoyó. —Intervino un chico de piel morena con la ropa sucia— La culpa es tuya. Fin de la historia.

—Vamos chicos, calma—dijo apacible una peli-negra mojada y rasguñada— no es momento de señalar culpables.

—Pero si lo fuera, el culpable sería Black Star—hablo un albino con algunas cortadas en el cuerpo y colgado boca debajo de la rama de un árbol. Siendo apoyado por todos.

—Bien, entonces según ustedes—trato en vano de defenderse el peli-azul— ¿Por qué la culpa es mía?

—Todo comenzó ayer—la de ojos jade comenzó a hacer memoria callando así las incesantes réplicas del ninja.

 _ ***Flash Back***_

Era una mañana tranquila en Death City, a excepción del salón perteneciente al grupo de Spartoi, el cual se hallaba sin profesor alguno que estuviera presente. Motivo por el cual los estudiantes tenían el aula de clases hecha un desastre, a excepción de algunas chicas y de Death The Kid, quien gritaba alterado por la falta de simetría que predominada en el salón de clases.

De un momento a otro la sala quedo en completo silencio. Los estudiantes dirigieron sus miradas en dirección a la puerta, para después regresar a sus respectivos asientos. A excepción –claro- de un chico de cabello azul que se hallaba columpiando en una de las lámparas del techo[1]. Pero poco a poco el techo comenzó a agrietarse y rápidamente la lámpara se desprendió de este cayendo junto con el chico sobre el profesor y al mismo tiempo, causando un desmayo en el joven shinigami.

Después del impacto recibido el profesor se levantó lentamente del suelo mirando al chico sentado frente a él —Black Star—hablo entre dientes con notoria furia—, dame una buena razón para no matarte ahora mismo.

— ¿Por qué…—el peli-azul se tocó el labio inferior en busca de una buena excusa—… Soy quien superará a los Dioses? —Contesto sonriente. Su profesor por otra parte, se encontraba rojo de rabia, con una vena botada en su frente y con sus dedos masajeando sus cienes intentando calmarse.

—Stein-sensei, —intervino una peli-negra intentado que el hombre se relajara un poco, este apenas si la miró mientras seguía en su labor— estoy segura que Black Star no quiso hacerlo. —Dijo apacible en su intento de defender a su técnico— Le aseguro que no fue su intención.

—Déjalo Tsubaki, no te molestes—hablo indiferente el ninja a su lado y ya levantado, terminaba de quitarse el polvo que aún quedaba en sus hombros—. La gente se pone amargada cuando envejece.

Ese último comentario fue la gota que –para Stein- derramo el vaso y la que hizo que Stein estallará en furia alarmando un poco al chico. Le dedico uno fría y rabiosa mirada que causo un escalofrió en el joven. Saco de su bolsillo el bisturí y poco a poco fue acortando la distancia entre los chica— ¡S-Stein- sensei! —Chilló alarmada la chica por las acciones del mayor. Tomó a su técnico del brazo y de a poco fue retrocediendo con él— No haga algo de lo que se arrepentirá mañana.

—Oh, créeme, —mostro una siniestra sonrisa que dejo estáticos al resto de los estudiantes que miraban la escena— me arrepentiré mañana si no hago esto ahora.

—Stein. —lo llamó una voz femenina que dio paso a una mujer rubia con un parche en su ojo izquierdo. Ambos jóvenes suspiraron aliviados y agradecieron mentalmente a la mujer por su oportuna aparición— ¿Ya decidiste a cual bosque llevaras a tu clase de campamento? Ya sabes que hoy es el último día y…—las palabras murieron en su boca al levantar la vista y encontrarse con un desastre total en el salón— ¿Qué pasó aquí? —Volteó a ver al hombre a su lado y regreso a ver el salón— ¿Y qué diablos le pasó a Death The Kid?

Todos los presentes dirigieron su vista al mismo punto que veía la mujer. Allí yacía un moribundo chico completamente inconsciente—No se preocupe. —Dijo calmada una rubia de cabello largo— Créame, ha estado peor.

— ¿Stein, qué pasó en este lugar?

—Pregúntale a él—cortante y visiblemente molesto señaló al peli-azul.

— ¿Black Star, tú hiciste todo esto? —pregunto ella incrédula observando al chico.

—No. Yo solo hice lo del techo—contesto señalando hacia arriba con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

—Está bien…—Miró a Stein— Como te iba diciendo. ¿Ya escogiste el lugar del campamento?

— ¿Cuál es el bosque más peligroso cerca de Death City? —inquirió irritado mirando a sus estudiantes.

—El bosque _Gikoa_ [2]. —Contestó indiferente Maka detrás –como de costumbre- de un libro— No es peligroso como tal, pero es muy difícil estar allí.

Stein miró a la mujer frente a él y sonrió siniestramente—Iremos al bosque Gikoa.

—Okay… Listo, ya me voy [3].

Stein miró a sus estudiantes y al pelinegro aun en el suelo. Se aclaró la garganta y molesto dijo—: Mañana a las 7:30am deben estar aquí sí saben lo que les conviene.

— ¿A las 7:30am? —hablo por fin el pelinegro. Se comenzaba a levantar del suelo ya recuperado de su desmayo— ¿No podría ser a las 8:00am?

El hombre lo miro dudoso un par de minutos— ¿Por qué a esa hora?

—Es que esa hora es simétrica—hizo un mohín como si de un niño pequeño se tratará en lo que lo miraba suplicante — ¿Podemos?

— ¡Dije a las 7:30am! —Levantó bruscamente la voz causando un leve sobresalto en los adolescentes— Y será mejor que asistan porque esto valdrá la mitad de su nota. Adiós—y sin más salió del salón.

 _ ***Fin Flash Back***_

—Y así fue como terminamos en esta situación—finalizo la oji-verde mirando amenazante al peli-azul— ¿Sigues sin creer que fue tu culpa?

—Bien, admito que tuve que ver con el desastre, pero—objetó sonriente—fue Kilik quien comenzó con el.

Todos miraron al moreno a la espera de su respuesta —Si, pero tú lo llamaste anciano—respondió el mencionado—. Además de haberle caído encima con una lámpara y parte del techo.

—Bueno si, pero yo n-

—Ya está más que claro que el culpable fue Black Star, —interrumpió al chico una peli- rosa, causando una lee risita en sus acompañantes. Volteó a ver al shinigami— pero ¿Cómo fue que él termino así?

Todos miraron al pelinegro. Tenía la ropa toda lodosa y rota, estaba más pálido de lo normal y en las partes visibles de su cuerpo se podían apreciar varias marcas rojizas y rasguños aun sin terminar de cicatrizar.

El aludido abrazo sus rodillas llevándolas a su pecho. Miró un par de segundo a un punto incierto en la obscuridad intentando ignorar todas las miradas que se posaban sobre él en ese instante—Ese es un recuerdo que yo preferiría obviar en mi memoria.

—Maka nos había pedido a él, Black Star y a mí que fuéramos por algo de fruta—la atención pasó a ser del albino que hablaba en ese momento—, así que fuimos un poco al este.

 _ ***Flash Back***_

A lo lejos se podían apreciar tres figuras que subían una leve empinadura. Los tres chicos buscaban sin mucho éxito –o esfuerzo- a sus alrededores cualquier cosa que pudieran reconocer como algo comestible.

—Recuérdame. —El peli-azul dijo mirando de cerca un arbusto con floras extrañas— ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—Porque Maka nos pidió que buscáramos algo de comer—respondió el de ojos ámbar. Enfocó su vista en unos árboles en busca de algún fruto.

— ¿Y lo hacemos por qué…?

—No tenemos ganas de que nos golpee con uno de sus libros—dijo simple el albino— ¿Kid, encontraste algo?

—Nada de nada—contestó con desgano—. Oye simio asimétrico ¿Encontraste algo por casualidad?

—Eso creo—dudo con su vista en la copa de un árbol— ¿Esas son manzanas no?—Señaló a la más alto. Sus amigos siguieron la dirección indicada por el peli-azul. Ambos asintieron— Bueno ¿Qué esperan? Vamos por ellas.

—Yo no pienso subir a allá arriba.

— ¿Qué pasa rayitas? —Se burló el ninja— ¿Miedo a las alturas?

—No. —Respondió secamente mirando aún el árbol. Los otros al mostrar confusión en sus rostros esperaron que el pelinegro le diera alguna explicación. Este señalo a una de las ramas del árbol— Miren hacia esa rama, —ambos siguieron el dedo del chico— eso de allí es un panal de avispas. Yo no pienso subir allí para que me piquen.

—Bueno lancemos algo para tirarlo y listo—propuso el oji-rubí.

— ¿No entienden que lo que no quiero es que nos pig…- —Se detuvo al ver las acciones del peli-azul— ¡Black Star no! ¡Deja de lanzarle cosas, lo vas a tirar!... —Tal y como este predijo el panal cayó al suelo rompiéndose y liberando a un furioso enjambre de avispas dispuestas a atacarlos— ¡Estúpido simio asimétrico mira lo que has hecho!

—Chicos este no es momento para pelear—hablo el albino interrumpiendo la respuesta del ninja. Miró a las avispas dirigirse ferozmente en su dirección— ¡Chicos corran!

Sin más los tres chicos comenzaron a correr huyendo de las avispas. Varios metros después encontraron una cueva y sin pensarlo dos veces entraron en esta. De la cual salieron casi al momento pues se encontraba llena de murciélagos los cuales se les unieron a las avispas. Después de mucho correr llegaron a un pequeño risco que daba a un lago; al cual Black Star arrojo a Kid a quien –para su mala suerte- fue a quien siguieron las avispas y murciélagos. Dándoles a los otros dos tiempo de escapar.

 _ ***Horas Más Tarde***_

Después de su agitada carrera y de volver al campamento con las manos vacías el ninja y el albino no recibieron otra casa más que un fuerte golpe de un libro. Cortesía de la chica Albarn.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso con Kid. —Le hablo Soul a Black Star. Ambos chicos buscaban leña para llevar al campamento— Fue muy desalmado de tu parte. Y nada cool.

—Vamos Soul, —el peli-azul se agacho para recoger un trozo de madera. Sin mucha vergüenza buscó una excusa cualquiera para dar— era él o nosotros. Además ahora está en un lugar mejor.

—Me sigue pareciendo desalmado—dio un largo suspiró. Llegaron al fin al campamento y con pereza dejaron la medra en el suelo, se sentaron en el suelo y comenzaron a preparar la fogata. Un sonido prominente de los arbustos capto la atención del albino— ¿Qué fue eso?

— ¿Qué fue qué? —Confundido miro a los arbustos— Yo no veo nada.

El ruido volvió a sonar, pero esta vez más cerca de los jóvenes, seguido de un quejido de dolor— ¿Lo ves? Allí está de nuevo—se levantó mirando a los arbustos. El ruido se acercaba—. No puedes decirme que no lo oyes.

—Viejo, creo que lo de Kid te dejo medio traumado—se puso de pie y camino hacia los arbustos. Rebusco entre ellos— ¿Lo ves? Nada. No tienes de que preocupart… ¡Ah! —La aparición de un Kid más pálido de lo normal y con la ropa rasgada lo espanto haciéndolo gritar junto con el albino— Es… Es el f-fantasma de Kid

— ¡Todo fue su culpa! Él te arrojó. Trate de convencerlo de volver, pero no quiso—el albino se arrodilló—. Si vas a vengarte que sea de él.

—No estoy muerto—hablo Kid con pesadez—… Para su mala suerte.

— ¿Qué… Qué te pasó? —Pregunto el ninja algo tembloroso.

—Las avispas me picaron. Los murciélagos me mordieron y en el lago había sanguijuelas.

— ¿Qué son sanguijuelas?

—Son gusanos negros que te chupan la sangre—explico algo sofocado. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y añadió—: ¡Y las tengo en todo el cuerpo! —sin más que decir, cayo desmallado al suelo.

 _ ***Fin Flash Back***_

—Y eso fue lo que le pasó—dijo Soul dando fin a su historia—. Por eso se ve tan trastornado. Perdió mucha sangre.

—Pobre chico—se compadeció Jacqueline— ¿Y qué hace él colgado y él atado?

—Había una ardilla robándose la comida por lo que pusimos una trampa, la cual Soul pisó. —Explicó Maka— Y él le dio lo que nos quedaba de comida a un oso, así que lo ate para que ya no estorbe.

Todos soltaron una carcajada ante lo último.

—Bueno… Eso aclara muchas cosas—dijo Ox entre risas— ¿Y qué le pasó a Liz en el cabello?

—Como los chicos no consiguieron comida nosotras tuvimos que buscarla. Pero por alguna razón unos pájaros me atacaron y-

— ¡En su huida se cayó al lago! —Rio Patty interrumpiendo a su hermana.

—Patty eso no es gracioso—se quejó les abochornada.

—Vaya campamento de locos—hablo por fin Tsubaki soltando un suspiró de pesadez

—Ni que lo digas—concordaron todos con ellas.

—Al menos ya nada podría salir mal. —Dijo Black Star. Y como si el universo lo hubiese escuchado comenzó a caer una fuerte lluvia que apagó la pequeña llama— Está bien. Olvídenlo.

—Stein-sensei—lo llamo Jacqueline casi suplicando— ¿Ya podemos entrar?

—No. Todavía no—le dijo Stein con una sonrisa malvada desde un grupo de tiendas de acampar cubriendo de la lluvia.

 **F I N**

 **Danny: ¡TA DA! ¿Les gusto? Digan que si *hace un puchero***

 **Alex: Bueno no estuvo mal. Al fin algo que no es de Pandora Hearts.**

 **Maddy: Ya había subido otro ¿Lo recuerdas? El InuxBoku SS.**

 **Alex: Ya, tienes razón. Oye Danny ¿No habías subido ya esta historia?**

 **Danny: Sipi, pero hace tiempo la elimine sin querer**

 **Maddy y Alex: .-.**

 **Danny: Lo sé, lo sé, soy torpe. Pero la historia no era muy buena, la gramática era un asco total. Así que de un modo u otro hice.**

 **Maddy: ¿Por qué eliminas las historias si luego las vuelves a subir? La próxima, mejor escribe algo con buena gramática para que no tengas que trabajar doble.**

 **Alex: Triple si cuentas que tiene que volver a recordar los detalles y la trama.**

 **Danny: Ya, ya, ya entendí. No me sermoneen, eso solo lo hace mi mamá.**

 **Alex: Bueno esperamos que les haya gustado.**

 **Maddy: Dejen muchos reviews.**

 **Danny: Nos vemos pronto.**

 **Danny, Maddy y Alex: Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
